memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Adaptation suit
thumb|Personalised adaptation suits. thumb|[[Gor, wearing a thot's uniform in 2375.]] The Breen adaptation suit was a type of clothing, a combination of environmental suit, personal armor and uniform worn by personnel of the Breen Confederacy and Breen Militia. ( , ) History and specifications The adaptation suit covered its wearer entirely. Its purpose was to allow disparate species to coexist in various environments, particularly with regards to different temperatures; and to uphold the Breen Confederacy's strict meritocracy by rendering the wearer a near-anonymous cipher. The suit included a vocoder, which rendered language into an electronic garble. ( |Zero Sum Game}}) In the 2370s decade, the Breen suit consisted of a metallic helmet with a green-shining visor, a greyish brown top with matching trousers, made of layered fabrics; and boots. The helmets of 2375 had additional bulges compared to 2372. ( ) The suit was designed to be worn by any Breen Confederacy species, and rendering their origin unreadable by the garment. Thus, the helmet designs mandated by the Confederacy included a snout to accommodate Fenrisal biology. ( |Zero Sum Game}}) Ranks Confederacy uniforms did not carry rank insignia by themselves. However, uniform details like shoulder pads could indicate status. ( ) By 2409, rank and position was indicated by helmet shape, visor color, and physical size. ( }}) Use by other species Wearing an adaptation suit allowed members of other species to disguise themselves as Breen. This tactic was used by the Bajoran Kira Nerys to infiltrate a Breen mining camp in 2372. ( ) In 2410, the Breen adaptation suit was introduced as a customizable costume for Alpha Quadrant Alliance officers. It was available for purchase in the W.W. 2019 Winter Wonderland, and from the Lobi Store on Drozana Station. ( ) Types H'ren thumb|A h'ren to the left of a thot. The adaptation suits worn in the 2370s carried over into the early 25th century as the uniform worn by h'rens and h'ren sentries. H'ren were the lowest rank among Confederacy soldiers, equivalent to ensigns. Their helmet included the Fenrisal snout and had a flat, circular plate at the top. The visor shone bright green. ( }}) Tran A variant of the h'ren uniform was worn by combat medic H'ren . His helmet included the cranial bulge first seen with the 2375 style of the uniform. The armor was accented with bulky shoulder pads, and a chest gear belt. Tran's visor was green. ( |Cold Comfort}}) :When commissioned as bridge officer in-game, the Breen tactical officer wears Tran's outfit. It cannot be modified. H'ren bio-engineer thumb|H'ren bio-engineer. The bio-engineer and medic specialists of h'ren rank wore a white uniform, which linked shoulderpads, and the helmet with cranial bulge. Their visor shone light blue. ( }}) Ak'ched Ak'ched soldiers and ak'ched guards wore the same uniform. Their helmet included a tall, semicircular crest, and a double-barreled snout. Machinery for heavy weapons was attached to the right arm. The suit's color was dark brown, and the visor shone greenish-blue. The rank of ak'ched was equivalent to a lieutenant. ( }}) Vel'sh scientist The vel'sh was the Breen equivalent to a commander, and an alternative to a chot. The science officer specialisation wore black or white suits with a purple visor. A vel'sh helmet was bulkier than that of lower ranks. Vel'sh usually stood taller than h'rens. ( }}) Vel'sh tactician The tactical officer's uniform was black, and the visor white. ( }}) Thot thumb|Thot (on the right). Thots in the 2370s were the first Breen whose helmet were seen with a cranial bulge. ( ) Breen thots of the 2400s decade and after ranged in size from a humanoid's above average to humongous. Their snout included heavy machinery, indicating a specialised breathing apparatus. Large mechanical backpacks were worn with the environmental suit. ( }}) Q's Winter Wonderland thumb|Personalised adaptation suits. In the Winter Wonderland, a pocket dimension under control of q, non-hostile Breen participated in some of the entertaining events held for Alpha Quadrant Alliance officers. The Pie Contest Breen and race officials wore modified uniforms compared to their usual ranks. ( ). In Wonderland year 2019, the Breen adaptation suit was sold as a costume to visitors, and was also offered for sale by the Lobi Crystal Consortium in the Lobi Store on Drozana Station. The pieces of the Breen adaptation suit could be mixed with other outfits. Their color range allowed for further customisation, including helmet and visor colors.( ) ;Breen in q's Winter Wonderland:: race official original appearance.jpg|race coordinator, W.W. 2013 race official.jpg|race coordinator, since W.W. 2015 pie Contest Breen.jpg|Pie Contest Breen, W.W. 2015 Clothing parts Helmets An officer could wear one Breen helmet at a time, covering a humanoid's entire head. In the 25th century, the four varieties of helmets were designated Breen 1-4. Up to four different colors could be applied to the helmet. The lit visor had its own color range, A1 through A11, than the metal parts. ;Helmet types: breen 1 helmet.jpg|Breen 1 breen 2 helmet.jpg|Breen 2 breen 3 helmet.jpg|Breen 3 breen 4 helmet.jpg|Breen 4 ;Visor colors: breen 1 helmet A1.jpg|A1 breen 1 helmet A2.jpg|A2 breen 1 helmet A3.jpg|A3 breen 1 helmet A4.jpg|A4 breen 1 helmet A5.jpeg|A5 breen 1 helmet A6.jpg|A6 breen 1 helmet A7.jpg|A7 breen 1 helmet A8.jpg|A8 breen 1 helmet A9.jpg|A9 breen 1 helmet A10.jpg|A10 breen 1 helmet A11.jpg|A11 category:clothing category:uniforms category:environmental suits category:personal armor